eq2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fallen Dynasty Questreihe
Introduction This timeline covers the Fallen Dynasty adventure pack in detail. Target audience: Fallen Dynasty is aimed at players of levels 55-70, although some of its content is usable at level 50. Players who own Fallen Dynasty can level up to 55 regardless of whether they own any other expansion. Tradeskill quests are also available (you must raise a harvesting skill to 240 for some of the quests). Layout: Fallen Dynasty contains two outdoor zones, a shared dungeon, and several instances. The first zone is a safe town in which quests can be obtained. Approximately 4 raids are included in the expansion. Getting There Travel to the Island of Mara by clicking on a bell in Nektulos Forest or The Thundering Steppes. The bell in TS is behind the hut on the upper walkway. Upon arriving at Mara you can start quests, or dive straight into the hunting areas. An optional introductory quest starts in Thundering Steppes on the dock: The Far, Far Away Far Pelican. Areas *Village of Shin: This is the starting zone. It contains a Far Seas Trading Company outpost with basic city services, and the Village of Shin itself which has many quests and factions to be earned. The only hunting area is a small island with crabs of levels 51-53. *Mystic Lake: An outdoor hunting ground with Gunthak pirates, forest creatures, temples, and a lake district. Many hunting opportunities for soloers and groups of levels 54-68. *Forsaken City: A level 60-68 shared dungeon (not instanced), found in the underwater temple in Mystic Lake. Slightly harder than the Sanctum of the Scaleborn. *Sepulcher of Zan Fi: Repeatable heroic instance for level 67-70, found in Mystic Lake. It is first unlocked by the quest Brother Pang's Trial: Combating Corruption. *Nizara, City of the Nayad: A single group instance found below the Forsaken City. It is very challenging for people at level 70, but contains loot on par with most raids. There is an 18 hour lockout after killing any named mob. *Trial Instances: These instances scale to your level and most have solo and heroic versions. They are used for the monk trials in the Tower of the Four Winds. Each trial has a 3-day success lockout, but there are several trials that you can perform. *Cavern of the Crustacean: A small cave containing an Epic x2 crab, Bonesnapper, found by clicking a rock on the island in Village of Shin. *Xux'laio's Roost: Epic x2 instance, found off of Mystic Lake. Each member of the raid must have completed the access quest: The Master of the Fluttering Wing *Antechamber of Fate: Epic X4 instance, earned by completing the quest The Rift. The quest reward gives you the ability to teleport into this raid instance. Fallen Dynasty Titles There are several titles that can be obtained from the Tower of the Four Winds. First, you must obtain access to the tower. Then you can begin collecting monk pebbles (No-Trade) which can be used to purchase the titles. The pebbles can be obtained through the different trials available in the tower, which come in a Solo or a Heroic variety (the Heroic versions grant more pebbles). Monk Pebbles can also be dropped by mobs inside the trials, although this is rare. The trials each have their own 3-day success lockout timer. Once you have enough pebbles to purchase a title, visit Brother Huang Mantian in the first floor of the tower. *Suffix Titles **the Persistent (100 Pebbles) **the Fragrant (150 Pebbles) **the Vigilant (200 Pebbles) **the Fox (250 Pebbles) **the Decimator (300 Pebbles) *Prefix Titles **Golden Sun (500 Pebbles) **Sagacious (500 Pebbles) *Trials by Floor *#Trial of Qin Lo *#Trial of Bo Fen / Trial of Lin Vo *#Trial of Sagacious Ting / Trial of Jiang Anlan *#Trial of Sun Kai / Trial of Li Zhong (Heroic only) Ring of the Four Winds The Ring of the Four Winds is an item that can be obtained after receiving access to the fourth floor and completing the final quest. It grants +15 to each stat, and a 5% reduction in reuse speed for all spells and combat arts. To get the Ring of the Four Winds you need to talk to Dhae Lao, the Relic Keeper on the first floor of the tower. Hail him each time that you receive access to a new floor of the tower. He will grant the Ring of the North Wind, the Ring of the South Wind, the Ring of the West Wind, and the Ring of the East Wind in that order. Finally, you can receive the Ring of the Four Winds once you have completed the final quest A Vision of the Future. You can also wait until after you have completed all of the quests and then hail him repeatedly to receive the rings. Quests While some of the quests may be labeled as Heroic, many of the early quests can be easily soloed. Introductory Quest *The Far, Far Away Far Pelican Far Seas Outpost #Information on the Village #Living Geomancy #The Heart of a Gnome Village of Shin #Improving Relations with the Locals #The Stolen Tome #The Pirate's Bride (side quest) Tower of the Four Winds: #Access #* Access to Tower of the Four Winds #First Floor #*Trial of Qin Lo (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*Mediate the Masters #*The Balance of Nature #Second Floor #*Trial of Bo Fen (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*Trial of Lin Vo (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*Brother Pang's Trial: Combating Corruption #*Brother Lycabe's Trial: Knowledge of a Lost City #Third Floor #*Trial of Sagacious Ting (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*Trial of Jiang Anlan (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*The Rift #*The Master of the Fluttering Wing #Fourth Floor #*Trial of Sun Kai (Solo or Heroic) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*Trial of Li Zhong (Heroic only) - optional quest for monk pebbles (see titles above) #*A Vision of the Future (X4 raid) Tradeskill Quests *''Prerequisite:'' Improving Relations with the Locals'' *''Prerequisite:'' T6 Harvesting Skills (240) *''Prerequisite:'' Lvl 50+ Artisan *Armorer: The Honor in Armor *Tailor: The Villagers' New Clothes *Weaponsmith: The Silken Sword *Alchemist: Spark's Aflame *Jeweler: The Jeweler's Mystery *Sage: The Legendary Paper *Carpenter: Death's Table *Woodworker: Kim's Totem Class *Provisioner: Providing for an Exotic Feast See Also *Bloodline Chronicles Questreihe *Splitpaw Questreihe Category:Erweiterungen und AbenteuerpacketeCategory:Questreihen Category:Fallen Dynasty Category:Fallen Dynasty Questreihe